


I can write about our story in one sentence and three words: I love you.

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1sentence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Slash, Spoilers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve; non era rimasto altro nel cervello del Winter Soldier se non quel nome – la preghiera al Dio sole di un assassino penitente, l’anestetico a un dolore che durava da anni, l’ultimo baluardo di un castello già in rovina e le cui macerie, ogni giorno, minacciavano di ingoiare anche Bucky.La storia di Steve e Bucky raccontata una frase alla volta.





	1. 01 – 04

**#Anestetico** – pre TWS  
_Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve_ ; non era rimasto altro nel cervello del Winter Soldier se non quel nome – la preghiera al Dio sole di un assassino penitente, l’anestetico a un dolore che durava da anni, l’ultimo baluardo di un castello già in rovina e le cui macerie, ogni giorno, minacciavano di ingoiare anche Bucky.

 **#Neve** – anni '40  
La neve a Brooklyn ha il colore del fumo delle industrie in bancarotta e il grigiore della _depressione_ di Wall Street; sono cristalli di polvere che Bucky guarda cadere dal cielo, mentre, abbracciati sotto l’unica coperta infeltrita, le ossa di Steve gli penetrano il costato, e lui si chiede se mai potranno vederne il colore originale – ignora che un giorno la neve coprirà ogni impronta che conduce a casa, il ghiaccio diverrà la sua cella e non ci sarà colore che odierà più del bianco.

 **#Chiave** – post Civil War  
Un conto alla rovescia in dieci parole russe è la chiave d’accesso a un fantoccio di carne, metallo e pagine di file insanguinati narranti la storia di un fantasma omicida dal ‘44 ad oggi – pagine che Steve gli legge negli occhi, quando fanno l’amore e le mani di Bucky tremano con la paura di toccarlo e nei suoi baci lenti c’è l’agonia di un condannato che chiede solo di poter morire su labbra che non ha mai del tutto dimenticato.

 **#Occhi** – anni '40  
« Non te l’ho mai voluto dire, lo sai, Stevie? » il bisbiglio di Bucky era caldo, dolce e delicato come le sue carezze tra i capelli di Steve, mentre vegliava sul corpo addormentato dell’amico che, tra le proprie braccia, non aveva smesso di tremare per la febbre e tossire per l’asma « Non importa quello che gli altri ti dicono, i tuoi sono gli occhi di un guerriero, di un paladino… e bada bene, non di un soldato; oh amico mio, per un soldato le battaglie finiscono una volta vinta la guerra, tu invece rincorreresti ogni ingiustizia per cancellarla dal mondo anche in tempo di pace. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un gruppo FB che seguo ha riproposto una delle mie iniziative challenge preferite: 1frasefic, dove la sfida sta nello scrivere una frase sola per ogni post assegnato dai membri del gruppo (seguendo rigorosamente l'ordine di invio). La parte più complicata (come se già questo non bastasse) è l'obbligo di usare il genere h/c in tutte le fic... e come si sarà capito, non è che mi sia riuscito poi così bene. Diciamo che più che h/c la maggior parte delle frasi mi sono uscite angst e basta, ma giuro che l'impegno c'è stato.  
> Ogni frase, a meno che non specificato, è scollegata dalle precedenti. Non ci saranno riferimenti a Endgame (per ora) perché non l'ho ancora visto.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'iniziativa 1FraseFic @hurt/comfort italia - fanfiction & fanart  
>  _( per chi è interessato, la challenge dura fino al 31 maggio )_


	2. 05 – 07

# **Stella** – Captain America: TFA & TWS  
Bucky non vede la stella; vede l’amico d’infanzia a cui ha raccontato di ogni cotta tranne una, vede il piccoletto troppo testardo per fuggire dalla lotta, l’uomo che ha amato prima che diventasse un eroe e che è stato, invece, costretto a condividere col mondo, dopo – Il Winter Soldier non vede Steve Rogers; vede un target senza nome indicato in un fascicolo top secret, vede la bandiera di una patria che non è _(più)_ la sua, vede il nemico che la Madre gli ha insegnato a disprezzare e, quando accade, il suo mitra è già carico e il Soldato pronto a colpire

_« Hail Hydra. »_

**#Scudo** – modern era  
Quando il boato apre crepe tra le strade asfaltate di New York cogliendo di sorpresa perfino Captain America, il “Buck, che diavolo…” si perde tra le croste di edifici cadenti; con un tuffo al cuore, Steve realizza che l’istinto del Soldato ha preso il sopravvento sulla memoria muscolare di Bucky e l’uomo si è piantato di fronte a lui, per fargli scudo col proprio corpo – quello su cui sbaglia è che il soldato russo non è mai stato programmato per proteggerlo, quella è invece l’unica ragione d’essere del Sergente Barnes. 

**#Vuoto** – Civil War  
È stato un attimo, un lampo in mezzo alla lotta _(è così sbagliato dover sollevare lo scudo contro Tony)_ , ma nel momento in cui il braccio bionico di Bucky viene disintegrato, Steve riesce a vedere perfettamente l’orrore negli occhi dell’amico – per un attimo Bucky torna indietro nel tempo, in caduta libera da binari sospesi sul ghiaccio e sotto di sé _(alla sua spalla sinistra)_ non c’è altro che il vuoto.


	3. 08 – 10

# **Viaggio** – Infinity War  
In alcuni dei film che Sam gli aveva consigliato, c’era una scena in cui la soulmate del protagonista si presentava con la proposta di andarsene via, lontano, partire prima che il pericolo li avesse potuti raggiungere e conquistare; Steve Rogers non è un uomo che fugge, ma mentre guarda ad occhi sbarrati il corpo di Bucky farsi cenere e polvere al vento, riesce solo a pensare all’elenco di tutti quei luoghi, segnati tra le pagine di un taccuino, che avrebbe voluto visitare insieme a lui.

 **#Scelta** – modern era  
Steve gli ha solo chiesto di scegliere il ristorante (non è nemmeno la prima volta e c’è quel locale italiano, sulla quinta strada, in cui il suo piatto preferito è spaghetti con polpette, perché adora sentire i borbottii imbarazzati di Steve quando gli chiede di essere la Lilly del suo Vagabondo), ma alle volte accade ancora che il suo cervello si blocchi, che la connessione venga meno e la sua mente si sintonizzi sul canale sbagliato – Bucky scatta sull’attenti, rigido come un soldato di ferro, muto come un’arma a riposo: non ha il permesso di scegliere, deve solo obbedire.

 **#memorie** – TWS  
Lo devono tenere in cinque e ancora non basta,  
  _( c’è un campo di grano che si apre sotto le mattonelle fredde della sala operatoria e il sole di giugno sboccia dal lampadario dondolante )_  
perfino Rumlow ha inveito quando la gomitata del Soldato – un unico colpo perfettamente mirato – gli ha spaccato il naso;  
  _( ci sono bulli che picchiano un ragazzino minuto, dalla schiena ritorta, il petto sgonfio d’aria e gli occhi pieni di coraggio )_  
la siringa arriva però implacabile – trova sempre il suo collo – e nelle vene il veleno scorre, gli arti si intorpidiscono, le gambe cedono e il Winter Soldier crolla a terra, ai piedi di un uomo in giacca e cravatta:  
  _( c’è un sorriso annacquato sul volto livido del ragazzino biondo, quando gli tende la mano e lo chiama per nome: "Bucky" )_  
« Ripulitelo. »  
  _( …ma chi diavolo è Bucky… )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo ammetto, per #memorie ho barato spudoratamente, ma tecnicamente si tratta ancora di una frase _(...kinda...)_ e faremo tutti finta di niente.


	4. 11 – 14

**#Passato** – Civil War  
Il letto è piccolo per entrambi, ma Steve è deciso a farlo funzionare (e, a differenza di un tempo, può permettersi di ancorare un braccio intorno alla vita di Bucky e sorridere di come il suo volto si incastri alla perfezione nell’incavo del proprio collo), mentre sfoglia un notebook in cui caratteri cirillici raccontano di memorie che l’inverno del Soldato aveva ricoperto di neve e di un passato che il tempo ha strappato via da Buck. 

**#Tempo** – anni '40  
È Bucky a battere il tempo delle sue dolorose sfiatate _{ piano, Stevie, senza fretta }_ , quando lo trascina tra le proprie gambe, schiacciandogli il petto contro la schiena esile, aprendogli una mano al cuore _{ inspira… espira… lo facciamo insieme, ok? }_ e con la bocca premuta al suo orecchio gli insegna di nuovo a respirare. 

**#Braccio** – anni '40  
Quello che fa _sul serio_ infuriare Steve, mentre arranca alla porta d’ingresso e con le ultime forze (potrebbe risparmiarle smettendo di elencare ogni insulto conosciuto in lingua americana, ma poi come farebbe a far capire a Buck cosa pensa delle sue cretinate?) toglie il chiavistello, non è che l’amico gli abbia appena detto con uno di quei suoi stupidi affascinanti sorrisi da sciupafemmine che sarebbe disposto a perdere un braccio per lui; quello che fa _sul serio_ infuriare Steve è sapere che lo farebbe davvero. 

**#Importante** – anni '40  
L’urlo di granate che si portano via brandelli di soldati, la pioggia di carcasse bollenti dei proiettili vomitati dalle mitragliatrici, il tanfo di sangue, pioggia e sudore infangato che attraversa le trincee; e il Sergente Barnes imbraccia il fucile e ringrazia Dio, perché tutto quello che conta – adesso, ora, sotto i tuoni delle bombe – è che Steve sia al sicuro, lontano dalla guerra.


	5. 15 – 17

# **Trapunta** – anni '40  
Steve ha brontolato _(ovviamente)_ , ma di nascosto ha tirato fuori dalle proprie scarpe le pagine di giornale che usa per sembrare più alto _(e di cui Bucky finge di essere all’oscuro)_ e le ha gettate nel fuoco che alimenta la piccola stufetta nella cucinotta, unica fonte di calore in un inverno che è penetrato fin nelle ossa di entrambi – che cos’abbia tanto da ridere Bucky, quando lo acchiappa per un braccio e lo trascina insieme a lui sotto la vecchia trapunta cucita da sua madre, vorrebbe proprio saperlo.

 

 **#Time gap** – modern era  
Con la spalla poggiata allo stipite della porta, Bucky osserva il corpo nudo di Steve sagomarsi sotto le lenzuola (l’odore di sesso impregna ancora la stanza e non è sparita del tutto la voglia di allacciare le cosce ai suoi fianchi e ricoprirsi della sua pelle); ma non riesce a scacciare l’inquietudine che l’ha perseguitato ad ogni bacio, ad ogni gemito, ad ogni spinta, ad ogni affondo – si stanno rincorrendo su due linee temporali diverse, separati da sessant’anni di lontananza e non è sicuro di poter riportare da Steve il Bucky che cerca.

 

 **#Sacrificio** – Captain America: TFA  
« Buck… dannazione, Buck…. Buck… Non farmi questo, non ci provare… cosa ti è venuto in mente, Buck… » A cos’è servito avere finalmente un corpo all’altezza dei propri ideali, muscoli con sufficiente forza per sostenere le proprie convinzioni, e gambe e pugni e braccia solidi come l’acciaio di un M4 Sherman[1] – a cos’è servito farsi carico di un’intera nazione _(Urrà per Captain America!)_ , se quando la Luger P08[2] esplode il suo colpo davanti a Steve, è Bucky a gettarlo a terra di peso e a venire colpito al suo posto?

« …eheh… scusa, _pal_ … la forza dell’abitudine… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] carro armato americano nella WW2  
> [2] pistola tedesca usata ai tempi della WW2  
> \---  
> Lo so, sono una persona orribile che non sa contare e #Braccio non è una frase sola. Ci tenevo a tenere come conclusione la domanda di Buck, non mi sembrava completa altrimenti.


	6. 18 – 21

# **Acqua** – TWS  
Steve non combatte le onde; sfinito dalla lotta, martoriato dalle colpe _(non lo ha salvato, non lo ha salvato, non lo ha salvato…)_ , affonda, ingoiato dall’abbraccio dell’acqua – ma le dita che si aggrappano alla sua divisa e lo strappano alla morte, per un istante, tornano a sapere di casa: del _suo_ Buck.

 **#Polmonite** – anni '40  
Ad ogni colpo di tosse il corpo di Steve si contorce, si ripiega su se stesso come una fisarmonica deforme, prosciugato d’aria e d’energia, annaspando fino alla prossima _lontanissima_ boccata – è uno spettacolo pietoso, un bozzolo di coperte e sudore a cui nessuno vorrebbe stare vicino; ma Bucky ha scosso il capo ad ogni tentativo di esser cacciato e, accanto a lui, perfino le notti che la polmonite rende infinite sono, in qualche modo, più dolci.

 **#Sera** – anni '40  
« Balla con me, Stevie » gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio come un folletto della sera, con quella magia, che Bucky possedeva, di incantare la folla e tenere i cuori in sospeso _(soprattutto il suo)_ ; aveva stretto gentile le spalle ossute di Steve, lo aveva voltato con la cautela che si riserva al cristallo e sorridendo al suo broncio gli aveva sfiorato le labbra – era la parte più dolorosa dei sogni di Steve: così irrealizzabili eppure così dannatamente reali.


	7. 22 – 24

**Pillola (parte prima)** – modern era  
Bucky trema davanti al flaconcino di aspirine e Steve sa che non è per la febbre; la sua è _paura in pillole_ : ogni pasticca ha il retrogusto amaro di cinghie alle sedie e mani ferme per intrappolarlo, ogni siringa ha l’odore di laboratori sotterranei e di vomito e di sangue, ogni dottore ha il sorriso di un clown dell’orrore in uno spettacolo di magia, e lui è la cavia che verrà tagliata in due – Steve non si stupisce, quindi, quando Bucky sorride nervoso e gli dice che sta bene.

**#Caramella (parte seconda)** – modern era  
Il tappo del flacone salta sotto la punta del pollice, la pastiglia finisce tra le labbra di Steve e il suo sorriso è un dipinto a olio che Bucky non vedeva dai giorni passati al campo base, quando la notte si infilava nella sua tenda con una scusa qualsiasi e il sole del mattino si affacciava sui loro corpi distesi sull’unica branda – come allora, Steve si china su di lui, rubandogli un bacio; la pillola scivola in gola, come una caramella cattiva e quel che resta è solo il sapore della sua bocca. 

**#Mutilazione** – modern era  
Inizia sempre col fischio di un treno in lontananza e l’insopportabile ronzio di una sega circolare; il dolore arriva dopo, è l’unica cosa che gli hanno lasciato, imboccandolo finché non ne fosse stato sazio, finché nonostante il braccio bionico potesse ricordare ogni nervo cauterizzato, ogni brandello di pelle ricucita, ogni innesto di metallo fuso su di lui – non smette di sentirlo nemmeno al risveglio, quando spalanca gli occhi al buio e la mano di Steve è stretta al suo polso, il suo corpo lo ricopre e la sua bocca lo conduce fuori dall’incubo: « Shsss, va tutto bene, Buck… lascia il coltello… sei al sicuro ora… va tutto bene… »


	8. 25 – 27

**#Visita Medica** – anni 40  
È la prima volta e Bucky l’ha scoperto per caso, attirato dall’angolo di un foglio stropicciato tra le pagine di un album da disegno; incredulo ha guardato i risultati di una visita medica e il timbro rosso che rigetta la domanda di arruolamento, e per Steve non c’è nulla che faccia più male di quegli occhi traditi: « Se te l’avessi detto avresti cercato di fermarmi, Buck… ma non hai la minima idea di come ci si senta ad essere un uomo fatto solo a metà. » 

**#Biglietto** – pre TWS  
Natasha nota il biglietto tra le sue mani ancor prima che Steve si renda conto di quanto sia inutile, ormai, nasconderlo; il sorriso tra le labbra è un sole morente che si spegne in un sussurro mesto – non parla a lei e questo, Natasha, lo sa bene: parla ai compagni che il tempo ha seppellito, alle estati soffocanti di Brooklyn e agli inverni che ghiacciavano il respiro, ai giorni di pace passati a sputare sangue nei vicoli ai piedi dei bulli e ai giorni di guerra trascorsi a prendere a calci i nazisti, parla a sua madre, parla a Peggy, parla agli anni che hanno rifiutato Steve Rogers e idolatrato Captain America, ma, soprattutto, parla a Bucky « Oggi sarebbe stato il _suo_ compleanno. » 

**#Cimitero** – TWS  
La maschera cade e la maledizione che ha fatto del Winter Soldier un fantasma senza volto si spezza; nei suoi occhi spogli, Steve ritrova la tomba dell’uomo che ha amato e una lapide bianca da cui hanno cancellato ogni nome.


	9. 28 – 31

**#Annegare** – au hydra!steve & hydra!bucky  
E ogni notte Steve gli legava i polsi alla testiera della loro branda, leccava via le sue lacrime e, tra le cosce, si prendeva il suo corpo, il suo amore, i suoi gemiti e il suo strazio – e ogni giorno Bucky piantava il suo scarpone tra le scapole di un eroe dimenticato, nel fango annegava il paladino _(il Capitano, le strisce e le stelle)_ e con il sangue ribattezzava il nuovo araldo della Madre Russia _« Hail Hydra. »_

 **#Petto** – Captain America: TFA  
E allora strappami la pelle dalle ossa, aprimi il petto, scava tra i muscoli e prenditi quell’ultima scheggia di cuore che è rimasta; prendila, Dio, perché quando la mia mano non ha raggiunto quella di Bucky, con lui, sono caduto anche io – _e_ _un cuore non serve a chi muore._

**#Problemi di fiducia** – modern era  
Steve gli aveva sorriso, aveva sollevato le lenzuola scoprendo lo spazio vuoto accanto a sé e con la pazienza che si riserva ai randagi che conoscono il bastone, ma non la carota, aveva atteso in silenzio; Bucky – un po’ umano, un po’ mostro e un po’ gatto – si era seduto sulla sponda e, senza toccarlo, si era lasciato cadere sdraiato al suo fianco e la notte era passata a guardarsi negli occhi e ricercare, disperati, il sentiero che li avrebbe ricondotti di nuovo l’uno dall’altro. 

**#Iniezione** – modern era  
Era stato un riflesso involontario: le placche di metallo si erano ridistribuite lungo il bicipite, i pistoni avevano caricato il braccio e il pugno aveva attraversato l’aria incontrando, appena in tempo, il palmo aperto di Steve a bloccarlo; mortificato, Bucky non riuscì a smettere di guardare il cagnolino tremante sotto la siringa del veterinario «Merda…»


	10. 32 – 35

**#Vetro** – pre TWS  
Era balzato con i nuovi muscoli rinforzati dal siero (c’erano ancora centinaia di incendi appiccati dentro di sé, focolai di dolore intorno a un cuore che pulsava al ritmo di un unico pensiero: _basta, basta, basta_ ), tra dita nuove di metallo aveva stretto il frammento di vetro e quand’era arrivato il momento di incidere la carne del polso _(basta, basta, basta)_ , l’eco di un ricordo che apparteneva ormai a un’altra vita e a un altro Bucky lo aveva fermato – in ginocchio pianse: quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto aspettare perché Captain America lo salvasse di nuovo? 

**#Pulsazioni** – post Civil War ending scene  
Il cuore di Bucky è un pallino pulsante su uno schermo olografico, un _“tuh-tuh-tuh”_ che gli ricorda un’interurbana senza risposta o una cornetta lasciata penzolare nel vuoto; poggiato alla capsula criogenica in cui Bucky _dorme_ , Steve schiaccia la fronte al vetro (le labbra all’altezza delle sue) e chiude gli occhi – ci vuole qualche minuto perché a quel puntino pulsante si sostituisca un battito vero.

 **#Spugnature** – Captain America: TFA  
Bucky ha forza appena per aprire un solo occhio, uno spiraglio in cui mare e cielo si mescolano; la febbre sfoca i contorni dell’uomo in divisa seduto al capezzale _(Steve?)_ , della sua mano calda e grande che passa un panno bagnato sulla sua fronte e col pollice insegue gocce ribelli scivolate sugli zigomi – è il doppio dell’uomo che Bucky conosceva, ma quegli occhi generosi e il sorriso sincero con cui accoglie il suo risveglio, li riconoscerebbe tra mille _(Steve)_ « Uff… mi sono davvero trasformato in te… » 

**#Pioggia** – Post TWS  
Bucky ha le mani in tasca quando Steve si stanca di essere seguito e decide di affrontarlo, le spalle strette in una vecchia giacca di pelle e capelli zuppi di pioggia che gli rigano il volto e tracciano ferite corvine sulle guance e sulla fronte; cerca nell’uomo biondo la minaccia, un motivo che lo porti ad azionare le placche metalliche del braccio e lo conducano all’unica cosa che ancora sa fare _(la violenza è una puttana al guinzaglio che lo insegue fedele, non lo tradirà)_ , ma Steve spalanca le braccia, disarmato, e parla ai morti: «È finita Buck, nessuno ti farà più del male… torna da _me_.»


	11. 36 – 39

**#Sorriso** – modern era  
Steve gli sorride e Bucky china il capo, incapace di percepire sul viso, sotto la pelle, nei muscoli o dentro all’anima, un solo motivo per ricambiare – le labbra rimangono una sottile linea piatta tra i peli scuri della barba e gli occhi prendono misure sulle mattonelle ai propri piedi, scavando cerchi concentrici in cui spera di essere risucchiato.

 **#S.H.I.E.L.D.** – warning: spoiler post Endgame  
 _Dovresti usarlo, non è fatto per essere appeso a un chiodo_ ; lo ha detto a Sam, anche se sa che _quello_ è lì per lui, perché gli dia tempo di accettarlo – tempo di piangere chi l’ha ceduto, perdonare chi l’ha ereditato e forse anche se stesso, per non esserne stato degno – e, ogni volta, Bucky attraversa l’atrio della S.H.I.E.L.D. a naso insù, inseguendo il bagliore del metallo, le sue rotondità e ritrovando nei segni che hanno grattato via la pittura dello scudo, le stesse ferite che _in mezzo al petto_ non gli sono ancora guarite. 

**#Pugno** – Infinity War  
Steve si era chinato, aveva raccolto un pugno di cenere ed era rimasto a fissarla come se da un momento all’altro avesse potuto ridare forma al corpo di Bucky, ricostruirlo granello dopo granello e cancellare la sua morte – così, con la facilità di uno _schiocco di dita_ , solo perché lo stava desiderando, perché l’aveva già perso una volta e perché non era giusto portarglielo via di nuovo quando a distanziarli non c’era che un sospiro nel vento. 

**#Socchiudere** – TWS  
L’ _uomo sul ponte_ aveva bussato a una porta seppellita sotto strati incrostati di sangue e brandelli di una volontà mutilata, e Bucky (il sergente, l’amico, l’uomo, la _vittima_ ) era – per un solo lungo istante – tornato ad affacciarsi a quella crepa aperta nella mente del Soldato, socchiudendo finestre impolverate su frammenti di memorie ormai appartenute a un completo estraneo.


	12. 40 – 42

**#Jazz** – warning: spoiler post Endgame  
Odore di sigari bruciati e bourbon importato, corde di un basso pizzicato, curve lucide di un sax e il loro arrivo, che è stato l’inizio di una barzelletta (un americano, un francese, un irlandese, un nero e un giapponese entrano in un _negro club_ [1]);  ma quando Steve si piega sul tavolo con occhi di ferro che trapassano gli Howling Commando, nessuno ride: «Sono tornato per salvare Buck.» 

**#Ballo** – anni '40  
Steve ha due piedi sinistri e il ritmo di un sasso sul fondo dell’East River; è scomposto, impacciato, gli guarda le gambe e non il volto, inciampa e impreca con l’eleganza lamentosa di un intero stormo di oche starnazzanti – eppure, quando Bucky tiene salda una mano alla sua schiena e con pazienza lo conduce in un valzer di lente note innamorate, non esiste altro posto al mondo in cui vorrebbe stare. 

**#Imbarazzo** – anni '40  
Bucky è bello in modo imbarazzante; con la giacca di pelle _presa in prestito_ dal manichino del negozio, una sigaretta spenta incastrata tra i denti e, in bocca, una battuta di James Dean – Bucky ha la bellezza smaccata degli attori hollywoodiani, il fascino intrigante di un’America su pellicola, ma quando abbassa lo sguardo su Steve, c’è una vergognata timidezza ad arrossarne le parole: «Come sto, ti piaccio?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La mia ignoranza in storia è tanta, ma vista la segregazione razziale di quegli anni, ho dato per scontato che esistessero anche locali per afroamericani


	13. 43 – 44

**#Acqua** – anni '40  
«Sei un idiota, Buck, e quel che è peggio è che lo sai e non c’è cura!» In piedi alle spalle di Bucky, Steve non ha smesso di insultarlo da che sono tornati, e con un asciugamano gli friziona i capelli bagnati; dovrebbe prenderlo a testate per quello che ha fatto _(gettarsi nella baia a novembre, per recuperare lo stupido quaderno da disegno che Cavanagh gli ha buttato in acqua? Ma che cosa gli diceva la testa, eh?!)_ , dovrebbe tirargli un orecchio e fargli giurare di lasciare a lui questo tipo di cazzate, dovrebbe… ma quando l’occhio cade sulla schiena nuda e larga di Bucky, cosparsa di brividi per il freddo, le gote di Steve si pennellano di rosso e il suo corpo si muove da solo, abbracciandolo – è un idiota, ma è il _suo_ idiota.

 

 **#Biblioteca** – anni '40  
Dopo il tramonto, gli scaffali della biblioteca si riempiono di fantasmi usciti dalle pagine dei libri; Steve e Bucky sono entrati di nascosto, come peccatori in una chiesta – eppure, seduti in terra al chiaro di luna, mentre Bucky tiene Steve tra le proprie gambe e dall’alto guarda il libro tra le sue mani, c’è una sacralità quasi pudica nell’ascoltare la sua voce colmare il silenzio.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questi due ultimi capitoli fanno parte delle frasi scritte per il gruppo stucky, anche se la challenge era praticamente la stessa. Non le metto in una raccolta diversa perché sono poche, sono sempre sulla coppia stucky e perché ho deciso così.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'iniziativa 1FraseFic @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky


	14. 45 – 48

**Omegaverse (parte prima)** – au omegaverse  
L’aveva trovato in un vicolo buio, lontano dal mondo (in un rifugio che puzzava di urina e immondizia) e ancor prima della sua natura di Omega _(l’odore dolce di preda e quello salato di una velata minaccia)_ , erano stati quei suoi occhi di lupo ad attirarlo a sé: occhi del colore della pioggia d’inverno e del metallo bagnato, in cui vibrava un’attesa scalpitante, la paura che da un momento all’altro lui – l’Alfa – lo avrebbe colpito, atterrato, dominato e ancora una volta il mondo gli avrebbe voltato le spalle.

**#Pioggia (parte seconda)** – au omegaverse  
Sotto lo sguardo attento dell’Omega, l’Alfa si era seduto accanto a lui, si era spogliato della giacca e con un sorriso caldo d’estate gliel’aveva tesa _{ Hey, mi chiamo Steve, ti dispiace se ti faccio compagnia? }_ ed era stato allora che qualcosa nell’Omega era scattato: quando l’Alfa gli aveva poggiato la giacca sulle spalle e poco alla volta, con sconosciuta delicatezza, lo aveva tirato a sé, trascinandoselo sulle gambe come un cucciolo abbandonato a cui offrire il proprio corpo a riparo dalla pioggia «Non ti farò del male, te lo prometto…» 

**#Caminetto (parte terza)** – au omegaverse  
«Ti ho mai detto di quanto ti sia grato per avermi trovato in quel vicolo, la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?» La domanda di Bucky si riscalda degli zampilli del camino e le fiamme accendono sfumature dorate sulla sua pelle nuda, mentre perle di sudore rotolano sul petto, raccolte dalla lingua di Steve – non gliel’ha mai detto, no, ma mentre fanno l’amore sul tappeto e Bucky si concede a lui, così disperatamente affamato del suo tocco e dei suoi baci, a Steve piace pensare che, in quel giorno, in quel vicolo, si siano trovati a vicenda. 

**#Odore** – au omegaverse  
Per Steve, Bucky aveva l’odore afrodisiaco degli Omega in calore: intenso e soffocante, lo respirava a bocca aperta ed era come ingoiare il desiderio stesso, boccate di sesso che scendevano giù per la gola e lo lasciavano assetato, con l’insaziabile bisogno di essere una sola cosa con lui – quando aveva fatto l’errore di chiedere a Buck come percepisse il proprio odore, l’Omega aveva affondato il naso al suo collo, annusandolo in zaffate pesanti che gli avevano lasciato tra le gambe un’erezione dura e pulsante, e la sua risposta era giunta con voce di velluto: «Sai di giornate in riva al mare, sai di ore passate a fare l’amore in un campo di fieno, sai di bucato appena fatto e cioccolata coi marshmallows, sai di orgasmo e di voglia e di buono.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con queste ultime quattro frasi, interamente dedicata all'au omegaverse, si conclude la raccolta. That's all folks! <3


End file.
